supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes: Enhanced Strength
Enhanced strength (also referred to as super strength) is the ability to exert greater than normal physical force. Characters *Niki Sanders was granted this ability synthetically. *Peter Petrelli absorbed this ability from Niki but lost it to his father. He has since replicated it from Mohinder but discarded it accidentally for freezing. He replicated it, again, at some point but discarded it again in favor of super speed. *Knox can convert ambient emotions, specifically fear, into enhanced strength. *Michael Fitzgerald possesses this ability. *Scott, a Marine recruited by Pinehearst, is given the ability synthetically. *Mohinder Suresh injected himself with the incomplete formula resulting in a strange ability. Exposure to the complete formula caused most of the aspects of the strange ability to disappear and left him with only enhanced strength as a result. *An anonymous woman is caught on video easily pushing a truck out of the way. Limits Niki Sanders Niki Sanders's alter ego, Jessica, had superhuman physical strength sufficient to physically dominate and kill people much larger than her, often several at a time. She was able to tear people in half and tear the door off an office safe with her bare hands. In addition to being able to exert such force, she had the ability to resist the forces she applied, so she was not injured when performing superhuman feats of strength. There was no evidence that she had unusual resistance to other sources of injury. Her strength wasn't limited to her upper body, as she was able to send D.L. flying with a kick. When she first discovered it, Niki was unable to access this power without Jessica taking control. One of the first times she was able to actively use it on her own was after Jessica encouraged her to do so. As she was physically the same person, she presumably had the same limits as Jessica. Peter Petrelli Peter absorbed this ability from Niki in How to Stop an Exploding Man and used it to effectively bloody Sylar's face. Later, when Peter used this ability, he demonstrated enough concentrated strength to throw a man against a wall by punching him in the chest. After returning from the future, he is strong enough to easily hold Sylar against a wall with one hand. With a mere twist of his wrist he completely broke Sylar's neck. When Peter replicated this ability from Mohinder, he was able to break out of metal restraints and easily fight off a government agent. Peter has since replicated it again and used it to save numerous lives as a paramedic. Aside from physical strength, Peter was also able to perform great leaps. Knox Knox states that he can increase his strength by absorbing the fear of others who are around him. His assignment tracker profile says he can convert ambient emotions into enhanced strength. Enhanced by the fear of numerous hostages, he was able to punch through the body of the German and make a hole in the metal locker behind him. In a possible future, Knox tells Claire that he can "smell" her fear while being unable to smell any fear from Daphne. After the accidental death of Noah Gray, his source of fear, his strength disappears immediately when Sylar strikes back, leaving him vulnerable. Knox seems to inhale deeply before utilizing his strength. He also trembles violently with great amounts of fear. Without feeding on the fear of others, Knox is only as strong as a normal person. He attempts to bend a steel bar while no one is around but cannot. Michael Fitzgerald Fitzgerald's ability is, according to Sylar, enhanced strength and durability. Despite this, Sylar is able to bypass Michael's durability by telekinetically closing his windpipe. His eyes and the tattoos on his body appear to glow when his ability is in use. The reason for this is unknown. Scott After the formula was finally perfected, Scott was injected with it and obtained enhanced strength as a result. He demonstrated his ability by breaking free of his restraints in the Pinehearst laboratory, unbolting his chair from the ground and throwing it through a glass window with enough force to lodge it securely in the wall on the other side. Mohinder Suresh After having the perfected formula wash over him, all traces of his old ability disappeared, and only the enhanced strength aspect was left. He has demonstrated this ability on several occasions, including ripping a car door off its hinge to use as a make-shift shield. Interestingly enough, after Mohinder was caught, he was chained to a chair with his hands behind his back connected to a metal bar. Despite how much he tried he couldn't break free, leading to the question of whether or not his strength level is of the same caliber of others previously seen with the ability. This ability also seems to give Mohinder enhanced agility, which is displayed by Peter while responding to an emergency call. One weakness displayed is that when Mohinder is in an insame asylum, the drugs they give him prevent him from using his ability. Once Ando switches the drugs with aspirin, Mohinder is able to easily break out of a straitjacket and easily breaks down his cell door. Category:Heroes Powers Category:Enhanced Strength